


Rescue From Neverland

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Adventure, All of Karasuno and Seijoh and Fukurodani and nekoma are in this as well, Childhood Trauma, Family, Friendship, I can’t tag all the characters because my internet sucks right now, M/M, Peter Pan AU, plus other misc characters, single dad, this is one freaking long one-shot and for that I apologize, you may cry but there’s lots of cuteness as well I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is a typical single father and prominent member of the Japanese Government. His childhood, however, was marred with haunting memories of when he was whisked away to Neverland and the terror he faced there. When his own children get whisked away, Daichi will stop at nothing to get them back, even facing his worst fears.Kurodai Week 2018 Day 7 Disney AU





	Rescue From Neverland

Sawamura Daichi’s eyes flew open and stared at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. His chest heaved as he wiped the dappling of sweat from his forehead and sat up in his bed. It was still the middle of the night, but he could never get any more sleep whenever he had that  particular nightmare . It had been many years since he had that dream, and he felt like it was a bad omen that it should suddenly resurface without any warning. 

He slipped out of his warm sheets and onto the cool floor, lumbering over to stare at his reflection in the mirror. His trembling fingers reached up to graze the side of his cheek, the indent of his childhood scar tickling the pads of his fingertips. His vision no longer saw his own face but a flash of a brass hook, his own blood dripping from the tip. The glittering dark eyes revealed through wild black hair, piercing him with a devilish gaze. A smirk releasing a haunting laugh that echoed against the walls of the only childhood memories he cherished. 

He had lost his parents at such a young age he hardly remembered them and spent much of his youth in a common orphanage. He’ll never forget the one night he hovered by the window, unable to sleep, and was whisked away to another world full of vibrant colors and adventure. He ran through jungles and swung from trees, laughing with the other children inhabiting the mythical land where nothing seemed to age. He flew amongst the stars and clouds, tears escaping his eyes with happiness as he tasted the freedom of the birds he had always envied. His memories had grown a little hazy with age, and some he seemed to have blocked out due to the trauma he experienced there. He could only see the flashes of the dark pirate captain, draped in blood red with a hook for a hand. Sometimes in his nightmares there was the sound of his own screams, shouts from the pirates and hands grappling at his body as a menacing growl behind him turned his blood cold. 

Daichi shook his head, spilling the terrifying visions from his mind. He found his robe and slippers and left his room to creep silently down the hallway. He smiled at the decorated door of the nursery and opened it without a sound. The room was dark, but his eyes were already adjusted and could make out the silhouettes of his three children, sound asleep in their beds. He tiptoed to the first bed where his eldest daughter slept. His hand tenderly ran across her fine, blonde hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Since the death of his wife, he regretted placing so much responsibility on Hitoka, but she bore it well as she looked after his two wild sons. Daichi tread across the room where Shoyou and Tobio snored in their bunk beds, chuckling at the way their limbs hung off the sides and their sheets tangled haphazardly around them. He gingerly slipped their arms and legs back onto the bed and tried rearranging the sheets lightly over them. After smoothing his hand over their sleep-mussed hair, he walked over to the window and made sure it was locked tight. His eyes fell to the window ledge outside where every night he left a piece of milk bread as an offering, a plea to the spirit of youth to leave his children alone. He gulped as he saw only crumbs left, and with a deep breath drew the curtains closed against the starlit sky.

There was a lot of controversy in his orphanage when he returned from the Mythical world of Neverland. The government quickly became involved, wondering how a child could disappear and suddenly reappear with an obvious trauma and a gruesome cut across his cheek. A prominent lawyer in the community came to sort through the mess and interviewed Daichi at length. Despite his eerie claims of a spirit whisking him away to another world, the lawyer was  so  charmed by Daichi’s inner strength and soft brown eyes that he decided to adopt him himself. His wife had been unable to have children, and they welcomed Daichi eagerly into their family. From then on, he was well educated and after graduation became a prominent figure in the government at a young age. He married quite young as well, a lovely woman he had been acquainted with for years, and with the joy of starting their own family, Daichi began to see the world around him filled with vibrancy that rivaled that of Neverland. When his wife passed away from illness, however, it left him to care for their three young children alone. He was thankful he had them, otherwise the loneliness would have killed him since his own parents who adopted him were killed in  a car accident a couple years prior.

Occasionally he had to return to Tokyo for work, and Daichi left his three young children in the care of their nanny. He didn’t like traveling so far away from them, and to do it after experiencing his violent childhood nightmares made it even more painful. He wrapped his arms tight around Shoyou and Tobio, planting a kiss on each of their heads.

“Papa, stop! It’s embarrassing!” Shoyou whined with his nose scrunched up. Tobio accepted his affection with his usual silence, though his eyebrows were furrowed a little tighter than usual. It was the look he saved whenever he was trying to seem strong, and with a chuckle Daichi planted an extra kiss right between his eyebrows to smooth out the wrinkles. 

“Papa, are you going to be okay? What if you get robbed, or there’s a train wreck? Will you make sure you won’t be late for any of your meetings?!” Hitoka cried as she tugged at his coat, and he snatched her into his arms and held her close. He rubbed her back and felt her breaths deepen as she calmed down.

“I’m going to be fine, Darling. Just look after the other two and mind your nanny. I’ll be back before you know it. And you two, make sure you listen to Hitoka.”

“Yes, Papa,” Shoyou and Tobio muttered in unison.

Daichi leaned back from his daughter and brought all three in close to him. He pinned them with his most serious look to grab hold of their undivided attention.

“And no matter what, do not let anyone in through the window.”

It was a warning he gave to them often, but it never failed to cast a shiver down their spine at their father’s heavy tone. They nodded vigorously and with great reluctance he stood up and gave his last-minute instructions to the nanny.

“Don’t forget that Shoyou needs a lot of exercise, and though he bickers a lot with Tobio, they usually work it out and play well together. Hitoka just needs distracted when she frets too much and can usually handle the boys herself. The most important thing, make sure their window is locked tight and you leave the milk bread on the ledge.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I still can’t believe a man as young as you  is so superstitious. Don’t worry about a thing! You better hurry or you’ll miss your train.”

 

His conference in Tokyo ran through the weekend without any problems, yet Daichi found himself consistently rubbing his chest to soothe the sick feeling that wouldn’t fade away. He felt the increasing pressure as if a storm was rolling in, though the weather remained pleasant and clear while he remained in the city. It was his last evening as he was drinking with his colleagues when he received an unexpected phone call from the children’s nanny. 

He ran outside of the bar, so he could hear her, and his stomach clenched as he  heard the sound of sobs choking through the speaker.

“Sawamura-san… your children are gone!” 

The rest of her words were lost amid her cries and babbling, and an officer slipped the phone away and relayed the information to Daichi. She had put them to bed as usual and locked the window. She went to check on them later and found the room completely empty, the window wide open and the curtains flapping in the breeze.

Daichi returned home immediately and listened numbly as the police droned on about the lack of evidence and their commitment to keep looking. He sent the nanny home, since by that point it was nearly morning. She had not paused in her weeping since she had first discovered them missing, and though his mind was filled with terrified thoughts of his children’s well-being, he instructed her to try and get some sleep. As he ushered her in a cab, he could not help but ask her one final question he dared not speak in front of the policemen.

“Did you leave the milk bread on the ledge?”

She blinked her bloodshot eyes at him, her mouth hanging open as she tried to think back. “I think… I may have forgotten, just that once. Sawamura-san, you don’t think--”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry too much. Go home and try to get some rest.”

As he shut the cab door, he heard her murmur a soft “I’m sorry”, and he entered his home filled with an oppressive silence. It should be filled with his children’s voices, laughter echoing from their room as they acted out scenes from their story books or their arguing as they played in the garden. The world he lived in was officially devoid of color and life, all the love he cherished faded from existence. He found no interest in eating that day, his mind flickering between the safety of his children and how he could possibly get them back. He could rely on no one to help him, knowing that the police, his friends and colleagues would never believe that his children were whisked away to Neverland. 

Spending the entire day in his children’s nursery, he had not come up with a single idea to find them. The only way of getting to Neverland was to be taken there by  him , and he would never bring a fully-grown adult there. As night began to fall and the orange beams of the fading sun grew dim, Daichi’s heart grew heavy with despair, believing his only hope to see Hitoka, Shoyou and Tobio again was if they decided to leave Neverland and come home to him. Would he be enough to draw them home? Leave the amazing world full of color and adventure and new friends for their father? If they chose to stay, how could he blame them? He knew what it was like, and there they never had to grow up. He nearly stayed himself, if it hadn’t been for his run in with a certain band of pirates. Perhaps if they still had a mother, he could be more confident, but the ache seized his chest thinking they would certainly abandon him. 

He wasn’t sure when he had begun to cry, but suddenly he was aware of tears pouring down his cheeks as he sobbed into his hands. Through his agony his jaw clenched with determination. He had suffered so much tragedy in his life already, there was no life for him there without his children. He would find his way to Neverland, with or without Oikawa Tooru.

As if his fighting spirit had called out across the cosmos, a flickering light from the window grabbed hold of his attention. It was a soft glow of vibrant green, hovering in space as he felt a set of sharp eyes locking onto him from within.

“Sawamura?” A strong voice echoed from the light, and Daichi squinted as a figure formed in the center of the glowing orb.

“Iwaizumi?”

“You got old. I’m surprised you remember me.” The light entered the room, making it easier for Daichi to make out Iwaizumi’s athletic frame, draped in a wispy olive-green material with his wings humming from his back.

“Why would I forget you? Do adults usually forget the time they spend in Neverland?”

Iwaizumi shrugged as he settled on Daichi’s knee. “Well, I don’t usually check in with them, but I think most of them pass it off as a dream or a story their own imagination created in their youth.”

“Why are you here? Is it about my children? Have you seen them?!” Daichi’s voice trembled as he spoke to the tiny man wrapped in green light. 

“Hitoka, Shoyou and Tobio? Yeah, Oikawa took them last night. When they said their name was Sawamura, I couldn’t help but wonder if they were yours. So, I decided to come back to see for myself.”

“Are they okay?!”

“They’re fine. Oikawa was planning on showing them around the hideout first, meet the Lost Boys.”

Daichi licked his lips and leaned in. “Iwaizumi, can you take me there? Can you help me find them?”

Iwaizumi winced, running a hand through his spiked hair. “I don’t know, bringing adults is against the rules, you know.”

“Please, it’s not as if I hadn’t been there before. I remember it vividly. I have nothing left here, they’re my entire world.” 

Iwaizumi’s face softened as Daichi’s voice broke and wiped his damp face on his sleeve. “Fine, I’ll take you there, but it’s not going to be easy.”

“Why?”

“ Cuz my pixie dust only helps you fly if you think happy thoughts. You’re a slobbering mess! Get it together, Sawamura,” He grumbled as he flew up to Daichi’s face and gave him a little jab between his eyebrows. Daichi rubbed the sore spot, since despite his size Iwaizumi’s strength was legendary, and took a few cleansing breaths to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and filled himself with hope, that Iwaizumi was bringing him to his children. He pictured their smiling faces, the music of their laughter as they clung to him in play. 

“That’s better,” Iwaizumi laughed, and when he opened his eyes, Daichi realized he was no longer touching the ground.

 

Daichi laughed as his hand grazed across a wisp of cloud, cool condensed droplets prickling his skin. The world below was lit up for the evening, and he felt like there was a whole other sky of stars below him as well as above. 

“I forgot how amazing this feels!” He shouted over the wind as Iwaizumi whirled around him. 

“I still can’t believe how easily you flew. I didn’t think it was possible for an adult!” Iwaizumi shouted back. “I hope you realize how much trouble this could get me into!”

“With Oikawa? He’ll forgive you, you’re his best friend!” 

“Yeah, but you know how petty he gets. He might take this as an act of betrayal and not speak to me for a hundred years.”

“Don’t you ever wish for a little break?”

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh but didn’t answer. Together they focused on flying further into the sky, heading straight for the second star on the right. Daichi was surprised he didn’t feel colder as he gained altitude. It was something he never considered when he was a child, and never wondered about as he grew older. 

“Why am I not cold?” He finally asked Iwaizumi, his curiosity killing him.

“Huh? Why would you be cold?”

“Because we’re high, isn’t the temperature always cooler away from the Earth?”

Iwaizumi looked at him like he was crazy. “I’ve never heard anything like that, but I never feel any different. Neverland, sky, Earth, it’s all the same to me.”

“I wonder if that’s it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m covered in your pixie dust, maybe it keeps me warm?”

“Don’t think too hard, Sawamura. Your head might explode.”

Daichi smirked as he heard Iwaizumi muttering something about adults under his breath. Fairies themselves had little concept of time and age, but when it came to humans they always marveled at the differences between the two. And since Oikawa had outlawed adults from Neverland (mainly because he believed them all to be pirates), they naturally grew more comfortable with children. 

He was also shocked when it took very little time to arrive at Neverland. Logically it should have taken much longer to reach a star, but he shook his head and focused ahead. The logic of Earth would not help him find his children. His eyes widened as the myriad of colors began to beckon through the darkness, and Daichi had the strange sensation of returning home after many years. He smiled in wonder as the fragrant air grazed against his face, filled with a tropical scent with a hint of spice that made his mouth water. He followed Iwaizumi lower, passing through a rainbow and laughing as he realized it had a different consistency, as if regular air was a rough canvas and the gradient planes of the rainbow were made of silk. There were puffs of smoke in the distance, drifting out over the valley between the mountains. He knew that’s where the wild Karasuno kids were would be, surrounded by the forest where they loved sneaking up on the Lost Boys when they weren’t paying attention. 

Daichi startled when he heard Iwaizumi laughing and tugging at his shirt sleeve.

“Where are you going? Did you get so excited you forgot about your children?”

“Of course, I didn’t forget my children! It’s just… I never thought I’d see this place again, I nearly forgot how incredible it is.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and gestured for him to follow over the sea toward the Lost Boys’ hideout. Daichi fixed his gaze ahead, focused only on his children and not straight below him where a ship was drifting in the water.

“Well, well, well,” A sly voice chuckled underneath a spyglass trained on Daichi as he flew overhead. “It’s about time they bring something more interesting to Neverland. Yamamoto! Fire a shot to scare him, but whatever you do,  don’t hit him ! I want him alive.” 

Below Daichi a cannon fired, the shell whistling past him and obliterating his focus. With the shock of fear, he was unable to hold onto any happy thoughts and began to plummet with Iwaizumi whizzing frantically above him yelling unintelligible words. His body slammed onto the hard deck of a ship and not into the sea as he expected. Pain shot through his arm wedged underneath him, but the fall wasn’t hard enough to break it to his relief. Daichi groaned as he began to lift himself up but froze when he stared at a pair of gleaming black boots in front of his face. His eyes crept up until they landed on a brass hook hanging by the man’s side and his mouth went dry. It was clean and free of any blood, unlike his nightmares, but glistened menacingly in the afternoon sun. 

“Can you stand up on your own? Or do you need help?” A teasing voice called from above, and with a shuddering breath Daichi forced himself to his feet to stare his worst fear in the face. He blinked in surprise, expecting Captain Kuroo to be exactly like his memories, but it was almost like he was always out of focus until now. Instead of a terrifying figure that stood as high as a giant, he was still tall but not so much that it intimidated Daichi. His glittering eyes seemed to hold more mischief than cruelty, and Daichi was caught off-guard when he realized how good looking the other man was. 

As Daichi took his time observing the notorious pirate captain, he was being observed right back. His thoughts were interrupted when Kuroo let out a low wolf whistle, his eyes lingering in places a gentleman wouldn’t dare glancing at. Kuroo didn’t have his usual red hat on, and he ran a hand through his wild hair as his smirk spread even wider.

“It’s nice of you to drop in, would you like to stay for tea?”

There was a chorus of chuckles behind him, and Daichi glanced around to see the rest of Kuroo’s crew spread out behind him. They looked vaguely familiar, but never frequented his nightmares like their Captain usually did. Daichi turned back and gave his most unamused expression as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“I guess I have you to thank for that. Thank you, but I have no time for tea.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and he leaned forward eagerly. “Oh no, I  insist . Do you realize how long it’s been since we’ve an actual adult arrive in Neverland?”

“We were the last adults to come, Kuro,” A quiet voice said, and Daichi glanced to the side of the ship where a slender young man was propped up on a barrel and playing with a handheld game. He had bright blonde hair peeking from his red hat, his blue and white striped shirt looking slightly frayed at the edges. Daichi cocked his head, vaguely remembering the pirate as one of the least intimidating ones when he was a child.

“Yes, thank you, Kenma!  We were the last adults to arrive here, Handsome-san, do you realize how long it’s been? Now, wherever you have to go I’m sure you can put it off until we at least have a chance to get to know each other.”

Kuroo flinched back as Daichi shot a glare in his direction. “No, it can’t wait, and no offense but this is seriously the last place I’d like to spend any time. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Daichi made to move past him toward the edge of the ship, but Kuroo him off.

“Wait a minute, you hardly know us! You have something against pirates or something?”

Daichi clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, losing his patience with the stubborn man. He took a step forward, jutting his chin forward to challenge the only person he’d ever been afraid of.

“For most of my youth and some of my adult life I have been haunted by the moments I spent on this ship. Can you even imagine having nightmares over and over of your own blood dripping from a damn hook? Or your obnoxious laugh echoing in my head? Forgive me if I don’t want to have tea with the ghost of my past!”

Kuroo look surprised by his angry outburst and the fact that they had met before. As Daichi continued to grumble in his face, his eyes soaked in Daichi’s face with a new perspective, his lips parting with a soft gasp.

“Sawamura?”

Daichi blinked and stepped back. It was common knowledge Oikawa brought hundreds of children to Neverland, he never would have dreamed Kuroo would remember him specifically.

“How do you know my name?”

Kuroo was silent as he looked over him again, his eyes lingering on the scar on his face. “I remember you, one of the few kids I do. Probably  cuz you were my favorite.”

“Your favorite?! Favorite kid to scare you mean.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “How much do you actually remember from that time?”

Daichi opened his mouth but found it difficult to put it in words. “It’s a little hazy. Most of my time in Neverland is clear, but when you kidnapped my memories are a little chaotic.” Daichi licked his lips as he tried drawing from the flashes of violent memories. He knew it was time to face it, otherwise how could he be a good example for his children when he finally found them again?

“I remember falling, hands grabbing me as I screamed. I remember my cheek in pain and my blood dripping from your hook and… a growl?”

Kuroo nodded slowly, his eyes drifting to the other side of the ship that faced out to the open water. He turned and began to walk toward it, and Daichi felt a natural pull to follow him.

“You know, I think the reason I never forgot you was because you were unafraid. I love teasing the kids and putting on a show, but I’d never consciously hurt any of them, that’s not why I do it. I remember you staring up at me with those cute brown eyes of yours like they were on fire, your little fists clenched like you thought you could fight me and win if it came down to it.” Kuroo leaned on the railing, a soft smile playing on his lips as he remembered Daichi as a child. Daichi leaned on the railing as well, not able to take his eyes off the man as he saw him in a completely different light.

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I’m sorry I’ve been haunting your nightmares all this time. Cutting your face with my hook was an accident, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Then… what happened?”

Kuroo’s face turned to him, more serious than he had seen him yet. “Are you ready to know the truth? If it was that traumatic for you that you blocked it out, will you be able to handle it?”

Daichi was vaguely aware that his heart had begun to beat faster. His eyes held onto Kuroo as if looking away would hurtle him into a vast jungle of uncertainty without a compass to find his way out. And while he contemplated the gravity of Kuroo’s question, he felt the approach of something sinister in his peripheral vision. Finally, he nodded, and Kuroo straightened up and slipped a piece of candy from his pocket.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Sawamura, but I’m not your worst fear.” He tossed the candy out into the open water. Daichi watched as it  flew through the air and nearly screamed when the water below erupted. A giant crocodile emerged straight up and snapped the candy in its snarling jaws and slid right back into the water. As the waves began to calm, Daichi’s eyes flickered over them and couldn’t find a trace of the monster, though he had no doubt he was lurking below unseen.

The world seemed to swirl around him, and he fluttered his eyes to see he was kneeling on the deck of the ship, Kuroo’s long arm wrapped around his back to keep him stable. He coughed as he tried to catch his breath, suddenly aware of the sweat dripping off his face onto the wooden planks below.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo whispered, and with a shuddering breath Daichi nodded.

“Yeah… I’m okay, it just freaked me out.”

“Oikawa had come to save you that day,” Kuroo explained as he helped Daichi back onto his feet, “And as he flew off the side of the ship he called for you to jump toward him, so you could escape. Without hesitation you ran, leaping up onto the railing and jumped off with glee. Not even the bravest person would be able to retain a happy thought when a giant crocodile leaps out and snaps at his limbs. You scrambled back to the side of the ship but could barely hang on. I tried to grab you, but that’s when my hook caught your face while my other hand had hold of your shirt. The rest of the crew came over and helped you up while that monster kept leaping up and trying to catch your feet.”

Kuroo paused in his explanation with a heavy sigh, and Daichi noticed that it seemed to pain Kuroo as well. His head began to throb as he began to rework his memory. He had always been rather gifted at being able to tell the truth from a lie, and there was no lie as Kuroo explained what  actually happened . Daichi realized he must have replaced the crocodile in his memories with Kuroo instead, grabbing hold of something significantly less frightening to play the part of the villain, rather than the terrifying monster.

“We finally got you up and tried to comfort you but going through such a close shave with death like that, I think it really got to you. Oikawa just hung in the air like an idiot, and when I called him a coward he flew away. Perhaps that was harsh; he’d never admit it, but he’s just as scared of that crocodile as everyone else is, and with good reason. He caught me myself once, you know, and for that I  have to live with this stupid hook. But Oikawa didn’t even take responsibility for you after that, so we had Iwaizumi and the other fairies take you back to Earth where we hoped you’d be okay. Are you okay?”

Daichi’s cheeks began to heat up under the concerned gaze of the handsome pirate, and he cleared his throat and turned away from the open sea and the monster lurking underneath.

“Yeah, I’m okay. When I got back I was adopted into a nice family. I grew up and had kids of my own. That’s the whole reason I’m here, Oikawa took them away and I came to bring them back. Like hell I’d let them go through what I did.”

“Most kids don’t go through what you did, but I’m happy you turned out as well as you did. Really well in fact,” Kuroo chuckled as his eyes looked him over again. “Well! Since I was a factor in your childhood trauma, I’ll make it up to you and help you find your kids.”

“What? Why would you even go that far for me?”

Kuroo’s dark eyes seemed to glitter as he hovered over Daichi, though it didn’t seem intimidating as it had when he was a child. Instead he oozed an aura of persuasion, pulling Daichi in with his natural magnetism.

“Because I like you, Sawamura. Besides being an adult, you’re strong and handsome and who doesn’t find a doting father  really sexy ? So, I won’t rest until I change your opinion of me from a villain to perhaps something a bit more… intriguing?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Daichi snorted at his ability to interrupt his own charm with his ridiculous personality.

“I have to admit I probably will need help. I don’t know where Iwaizumi flew off to, and I don’t remember Neverland well enough to navigate it.”

Kuroo brightened and dusted off his coat sleeves. “Then there’s no time to lose! Kai, you’re in charge until I get back! The rest of you, don’t sink the ship while I’m gone.”

The crew laughed and went about their business while Kuroo motioned for Daichi to follow to the other side of the ship where a longboat was hanging off the side. Kuroo gave him a hand up into it while Kenma appeared out of thin air beside him.

“I’ll come, too.”

Kuroo glanced at his friend like he’d grown two heads. “Huh? You never volunteer for stuff like this, are you feeling okay?”

Kenma rolled his eyes and climbed up beside Daichi. “You’re not very good at navigating the island yourself, and this way I can keep you from saying something embarrassing… hopefully.”

Daichi laughed as Kuroo’s face flushed.

“I wouldn’t say anything embarrassing!  You’re  embarrassing!” Kuroo pouted as he climbed in with them, his lips turned into a slight pout. Kenma smirked up at Daichi, and as the boat began to lower into the water he was thankful the little pirate was coming along. He was no longer afraid of statuesque pirate captain in front of him, but he didn’t trust the strange new feelings stirring inside him that he never knew existed. 

Because of the tragic past of his childhood, Daichi was never the most romantic person. Though he had loved his wife, it wasn’t some dramatic adventure that brought them together. Their families were acquainted with each other, and she always struck him with her sweet and serene nature. Marrying her was like slipping into a cozy bed already heated up. It soothed his nerves and gave him strength. He always scoffed at the wild tales of romance that everyone seemed to crave, people claiming to be in love with their heart beating wildly and an itch in their fingers to simply touch the other person. 

Daichi wasn’t a fool, he wasn’t falling in love with a pirate. Yet he was surprised to feel his heart quickening whenever Kuroo’s gaze seemed to fall on him. He couldn’t even help smiling whenever he made a bad joke or solicited his attention with an unveiled flirtation. As they rowed toward shore, he had nearly forgotten about the monstrous crocodile that always seemed to be lying in wait.

“Hey, what about the crocodile?!” 

“Ah, no worries, it’s too shallow right here for him to swim up. That’s why we always drift pretty close to shore.” 

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, Handsome, I won’t let him get near you again,” Kuroo purred as he sent him a wink, not even breaking a sweat as he rowed them up to the shore.

Next to Daichi Kenma sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, he spouts nonsense so fast I can’t stop him.”

“Kenma, stop making me look bad.”

“You don’t need any help from me.”

Daichi laughed and glanced at the approaching beach, excitement to finally get back on the trail quivering through his veins. As his eyes scoured the jungle beyond the beach, he failed to notice Kuroo’s heated gaze watching him closely. 

 

For once, Iwaizumi had no idea what to do. He was rarely unsure of himself, but he had disobeyed Oikawa by bringing Sawamura to Neverland and then lost him to the pirates immediately upon arriving. He knew he needed to help him, but to do so he would have to admit both his guilt and his failure to the one person he really didn’t want to. He cautiously flew up to Hangman’s Tree, biting his lip as he contemplated what to say. His focus was interrupted, however, by Oikawa’s angry voice from within.

“What do you mean you  lost them?!”

“ Uhhhh , well it’s like this--” Hanamaki began explaining, and Iwaizumi could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“I mean, if they had just listened to us, they wouldn’t have gotten lost,” Matsukawa’s bored voice interjected, and there was a series of affirmations from the other Lost Boys. Iwaizumi had a bad feeling about what they were talking about and was suddenly relieved Sawamura wasn’t there beside him. He hovered in a hole in the tree and gazed around at the crowd of boys, dressed as woodland animals, hanging around their hideout while Oikawa stood in the middle, his eyes flashing with fury.

“I told you not to let them out of your sight. I go away for just a little while and come back and they’re gone! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you lost them on purpose!”

The Lost Boys straightened up and shook their heads vigorously.

“We swear we didn’t do it, Oikawa-san!”

“We really tried looking after them, but they were nothing but trouble!”

“Yeah, Tobio kept fighting with  Kindaichi and Shoyou kept butting in and then Hitoka would freak out  cuz everyone was fighting, and then  Kindaichi got all embarrassed  cuz he thinks she’s cute--”

“Shut up,  Yahaba , you like her, too!”

“ Enough! ” Oikawa’s voice boomed through the hollowed tree, and they all grew deathly silent. He buried his face in his hand as a growl curled through his throat, and Iwaizumi decided that it was time to face his best friend.

“Sounds like quite a mess you’ve got there,” He said, and Oikawa whirled around.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been searching everywhere for you!”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I wanted to check on something.”

“Well, if you would’ve told me I wouldn’t have gone looking for you and the three Sawamura kids wouldn’t be missing!”

“Sawamura… why does that sound familiar?” Hanamaki asked.

“I think we had another kid with that name once. I feel like it was a while ago though, can’t keep them straight,” Matsukawa answered, stretching out his long legs in leisure since Oikawa’s sharp focus was no longer on them.

“Anyways,” Iwaizumi interrupted, feeling his own patience wearing thin, “Where was it you lost them?”

“We lost them in the forest. One minute they were with us, the next they were gone. I couldn’t pick up their trail,”  Kyoutani answered before anyone else could. Iwaizumi nodded, and  the  boy blushed slightly, always eager for the fairy’s approval. 

“Then the only conclusion we can make is that they were taken by the Karasuno Tribe.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue in annoyance while the Lost Boys grumbled. Since Oikawa had self-appointed himself as the ruler of Neverland, they always considered themselves the top dogs. However, the wild children who dwelled in the forest always had a way of tripping them up and laughing in their faces. They refused to admit the other group’s superiority, even if they had the most beautiful maiden in Neverland on their side. 

“Well, let’s go get them back,” Oikawa said, and the boys groaned.

“Can’t we just leave them? They were a lot of trouble,”  Kunimi muttered from his corner of the tree.

“No, we can’t. What kind of a host would I be if I left those three in the hands of those… savages,” Oikawa said with his nose scrunched.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “He is right though, who knows what might happen in their hands. Perhaps they’ll want to go home when they return and won’t be in your hair much longer.”

“ Iwa -chan! Why would anyone want to leave my Neverland?”

“It’s not  your Neverland, you idiot. Us fairies were here long before you. Come on, let’s go.” He flew out the window while the hideout behind him erupted in chaos as the Lost Boys scrambled out of the tree. Oikawa quickly caught up, his lips pressed tight as he focused ahead.

“You still owe me a better explanation, you know.”

Iwaizumi winced. “Yeah, I know. You’re not  gonna like it but I will need your help.”

 

Hitoka wasn’t sure what to think of Neverland. She had to admit she was mesmerized by the sight of Oikawa Tooru, and it was hard to resist running off to a magical land with the handsome boy with her brothers beside her. But from the start she was alarmed at every aspect of the strange place. The Lost Boys were nice but seemed to rub her competitive brothers the wrong way, and she was exhausted from trying to break up the fights between them all. She thought going on a walk with them through the woods would calm everything down, but as soon as she began to relax they were kidnapped by an entirely different group of kids.

It didn’t take them long to get adjusted to this new group, and she was pleasantly surprised when Shoyou and Tobio found themselves fitting in with the boisterous group without a hitch. The Karasuno Tribe they called themselves, but not all of them were as wild as they claimed.  Tanaka and Nishinoya surely were the wildest, the first typically yelling out his enthusiasm while whipping off his shirt, the other doing wild acrobatics while cheering his unique names for each move. Asahi seemed terrifying at first with his large stature and long locks spilling down his mature face, but she quickly discovered he had a much softer side than most of the boys and found they had a lot in common whenever they worried incessantly over something. Suga was kind with a mild personality, but he had outbursts of violence to get the boys back on track, particularly when they were downhearted. Ennoshita seemed to be the rock of the group, yanking Tanaka and Nishinoya back whenever their exuberance began to unnerve her. Then there was Shimizu, the most beautiful person Hitoka had ever laid eyes on. When her blue-grey eyes first landed on her, Hitoka began to sweat, wondering if she should bow down or perhaps she’d be offended by such an outrageous gesture, but Shimizu smiled calmly and gave her a soothing pat on the head, and Hitoka nearly burst into tears. The two quickly became friends while Shoyou bounced around with the wilder Karasuno boys. Tobio was a little grim and antisocial as usual, but soon the older boys began pulling him out of his shell. The only hiccup they had was when two younger boys sidled over, the taller blonde boy saying just the right words to make her brothers explode with anger. Tanaka and Suga were there in a heartbeat to knock the boy upside the head, telling him to be nicer for their guests. Hitoka was relieved the taller boy’s friend seemed to be nicer, and shyly came up to her to ask her some questions about their lives on Earth. 

Soon the entire Karasuno Tribe was huddled around her as she regaled tales of their school and society back in Japan. As she talked about their Father, her voice trailed off and her heart began to sink. It wasn’t that she was worried about being punished for disobeying him, but she hated the fact that they had left him behind. Suddenly a wave of homesickness washed over her, and she began to cry. 

“Hitoka-chan!” The boys cried and crowded around her, but Shimizu held up a hand and shooed them away.

“Don’t crowd her,” Shimizu commanded, and they all fell back a few steps. She turned back to the sobbing blonde next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in tight.

“I’m so sorry! I just miss my Papa,” She choked out, wiping her face on her sleeve so she didn’t dampen Shimizu’s clothes. 

Shimizu sighed. “We really enjoy having you here, but we wouldn’t want to keep you away from your father. Tomorrow we will try to find Oikawa to take you home.”

Nearby Shoyou pouted as he wrapped his arms around his knees. “I don’t want to go home! I miss Papa, too, but that’s it!”

“We should have brought him with us,” Tobio nodded, his eyebrows pressing together. 

Tsukishima, the tall blonde boy, scoffed. “There’s no way the Grand King would let an adult come here. Sorry to break it to you, but it’s either Neverland or your Father.”

Tobio and Shoyou shared a somber look and nodded. “Then I guess we have to go home,” Shoyou sighed.

“That’s enough of this pity party!” Suga cried, leaping to his feet. “We’ll find Oikawa to take you back tomorrow, but tonight we’ll celebrate that you’re here now! Come on, let’s make some music!” 

The boys cheered, and even Hitoka began to laugh as they began to play their drums and flutes and dance hilariously around their campfire. She shared a smile with Shimizu who continued rubbing her back in soothing circles. Hitoka’s eyes glistened as she watched Shoyou leap to the music and Tobio stiffly trying to move his limbs insistence of their new friends . Her heart ached that her father couldn’t be there to see it. He had been so sad since their mother passed away. He still smiled and chuckled at their wild antics, but it was like he couldn’t fully enjoy life anymore, and she had no doubt he could learn again if he joined them there in that magical place.

 

Daichi unbuttoned his collar and slid off his tie, letting the silky strip of fabric fall in the dirt as they trudged through the humid jungle. He wished he had thought before leaving his home in Japan to change out of his business clothes, but he was only focused on finding his way to Neverland and had to bear with wearing his dress slacks, crisp white shirt and vest through the rough landscape. 

Kuroo had his sword out and swung it at a branch or two stretching over the path as he caught Daichi up on the different things happening around Neverland. Daichi chuckled, realizing that even though it had been years since he’d been there, nothing had really changed at all. Apparently, the tension between the Lost Boys and Karasuno had increased, and there had been moments where Karasuno had teamed up with Kuroo and the pirates to play pranks on the snooty minions of Oikawa. 

The jungle around them seemed uninhabited except for the tropical birds resting in the trees as they serenaded them with their beautiful songs. They blended in with the flowers blossoming, both bursting with colors Daichi could not even fathom before. Occasionally they’d take a break and rest on a couple logs while they picked some of the fruit from the trees, Kuroo showing off his impressive height to reach the lower branches while Kenma and Daichi rolled their eyes. At home a simple piece of fruit would hardly be enough to sat isfy his hunger, but after a helping of the fruit of Neverland and he found his stomach full and his energy replenished. 

It wasn’t until the sun began to dip into the trees that Daichi began feeling apprehensive again, knowing they would have to camp for the night before he found his children again. Kuroo glanced around at the darkening jungle around him and gave Daichi an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry we’re not going to make it tonight, but I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Daichi nodded, but kept his lips pressed tight. They continued in silence until Kuroo veered off the main path toward the sound of rushing water.

“Come on, the jungle’s safe during the day, but it’ll be better to camp at the lagoon for the night.”

“The lagoon? You mean where the merpeople live?”

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah, I apologize now since it probably won’t be the most restful night, but it is safer.”

Daichi nodded and followed through the thick brush until they emerged into a clearing bathed in the golden beams of the setting sun. The light glistened off a gentle waterfall spilling into a calm lagoon with rocks emerging from the pool covered in soft and blossoming moss. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s a couple of pirates doing this far into the jungle?” an energetic voice cut across the peaceful atmosphere and Daichi spotted an energetic man bobbing in the water, his silver and black hair perpetually spiked even when it was wet.

“Hey Bokuto, we’re on our way to Hangman’s Tree. Can we  camp here for tonight?”

Bokuto cocked his head. “Why would you  wanna go there? But sure, we don’t mind, right guys?”

“Nope!”

“Of course not!”

“Visitors!  Oooooh , a handsome one, too.”

The calm pool was suddenly disturbed by a multitude of splashes and waves as merpeople laughed and swam up to greet them at the edge of the shore, their shimmering fins slapping the surface of the water.

“Wow! Is he an adult? How did he get here?” Komi asked as his wide eyes flickered all over Daichi. 

“Yeah, he’s really an adult, though he came here as a kid. Remember Sawamura?”

They all squinted at him, and a couple nodded as they vaguely recognized the adult form of the child they once knew.

“Oh, I remember him, he was so cute! Hmm, he’s big and handsome now,” Yukie crooned as she sent him a wink. Daichi blushed and looked away, trying to avoid catching a glimpse of her chest that was barely covered by a necklace of flowers. They all cackled as his shy demeanor, and Kuroo wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulders.

“Alright, back off, guys. I saw him first.”

“What would he want with a stinky pirate like you, when he can have someone like me?” Bokuto taunted as he puffed out his impressively sculpted chest.

“I’m stinky? You smell like a fish, you rotten mermaid.”

Bokuto’s face glowered back at him and waved his hands in front of his torso. “Mer man ! I don’t have boobs like those two!” 

“He wishes he did,” Yukie giggled with Kaori.

“This was a big mistake,” Kenma murmured as he plopped down under a tree and pulled out his handheld game. Daichi walked curiously over to him while Kuroo argued with Bokuto about nothing.

“What do you have there, Kenma?”

Kenma’s golden eyes left the game only for a moment to glance up at him and then flickered back down and shrugged. “I don’t know, some kid left it here and I found it.”

“Is that a n original Game Boy?! That’s ancient, I can’t believe it’s still working!” Daichi mused as he knelt by Kenma, looking over the classic grey casing and the small, simple screen.

“It hasn’t quit on me yet. It’s fun.”

Daichi chuckled. “Yeah, but they have a lot better stuff now! Graphics have come a long way since then.”

Kenma’s flying fingers paused as his eyes crept back up to Daichi. “Better than this?”

“Yeah, I gave Shoyou one for Christmas.”

“Where can I find one?”

“Uh, I don’t think they make them in Neverland.”

Kenma’s hands fell in his lap, his game paused indefinitely as he stared into space. “I wonder if I could bribe Iwaizumi to get one for me.”

“He’d probably have to steal it. I can’t imagine the shops selling to a fairy.”

“I don’t mind if he steals it. I’m a pirate.”

Daichi opened his mouth but found he couldn’t refute Kenma’s logic. Instead he straightened up and wandered over to Kuroo as he tried building a fire.

“Here, let me.” 

Kuroo sat back and admired the view of Daichi taking charge, kneeling over the gathered lumber as he blew some flames to life. He settled down next to Kuroo and glanced up at him. Since he had let go of the fact that Kuroo wasn’t a villain and didn’t mean to hurt him as a child, a sense of relief had settled on Daichi and gradually he was beginning to enjoy the notorious pirate’s presence. He was still a strange person, but Daichi found himself not minding the provocative teasing or the frequent touches of Kuroo’s slender fingers on his shoulder or arm. He felt at ease as they talked about their different lives but also suffered a quickening heartbeat whenever they’d lock eyes. Daichi was a grown man, and he felt like a young boy with a crush  all of a sudden as he tried to distract himself with the beautiful scenery around them.

His gaze drifted above the pool and the waterfall to the flickering stars hung in the sky. He blinked when a couple began to move around and fly closer to him until he realized they weren’t stars at all, but emerging fairies. Most fairies enjoyed the dark of night rather than day, unlike Iwaizumi who preferred to spend his time with Oikawa and the Lost Boys. 

Fairies were always fascinating to Daichi, so much about them defying the common logic of Earth. They each emitted a warm glow, typically tinted a certain color, though it could change depending on the fairy’s mood. Another misconception of Fairies was that they were delicate creatures, full of grace and beauty as well as a jealous nature. In fact, Fairies were some of the strongest and most agile of the races of Neverland, despite their small size. Their frames tended to be muscular and athletic, and if you came across one with a short temper it was best to tread carefully. However, it was rare for them to be petty or jealous since they were full of self-confidence and were often very helpful for the other inhabitants of Neverland.

A golden orb floated straight up to Daichi’s face, and he blinked a few times to adjust to the light. 

“Sawamura, it’s been awhile,” Ushijima’s firm voice floated from the light as Daichi began to make out his sturdy frame and serious face.

“Hi Ushijima, it’s good to see you again.”

“I expect a rematch of our earlier game.”

Daichi frowned, completely forgetting about card game he taught the fairy when he was a boy. “I’m not sure I have a deck anymore.”

“I have the set you gave me last time. I will find you tomorrow evening and we will see who the best is.” Without another word the glowing orb zig zagged off among other dancing lights in the sky. Daichi turned to Kuroo and they both snickered at the fairy’s blunt demeanor.

“He hasn’t changed one bit. I don’t even remember how to play.”

“Well, sounds like he’s finally  gonna beat you then.”

“He’ll probably beat me so easily he won’t be satisfied. He’ll probably order me to practice and demand  another rematch.”

Their laughter echoed around the lagoon, and despite all the worries Daichi had on his mind his spirit felt lighter than it had in a long time.

“ Ehhh ? Is it really you, Sawamura-kun?” A chipper voice called, and Daichi turned to see a friendly orange light drifting toward him.

“ Kanoka ! How are you?”

The statuesque fairy beamed at him, her short hair framing her pretty face as she drew closer. 

“I’m well! You grew up! How did you get back to Neverland?”

“Iwaizumi brought me here to find my children, have you seen them yet?”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously. 

“Yes! Cute little Hitoka, right? And Shoyou and Tobio? I was introduced to them earlier today by Ryuu-chan.”

Daichi smirked when he noticed her orb turn slightly pink when she mentioned Tanaka’s name but then flinched forward when he realized what she said.

“They were with Tanaka? I thought the Lost Boys had them.”

“The Karasuno Tribe kidnapped them earlier today. They seemed to be having fun last time I saw them.”

Daichi felt his whole body relax as he leaned back, nodding slowly. “That’s great, thank you,  Kanoka .”

“Would you like me to give them a message? I was planning on going there now.”

Daichi paused, a sick feeling curling in his stomach.

“Are you feeling alright?” Kuroo asked, shuffling closer with his face laced with concern. 

“Yeah, it’s just… maybe they came to Neverland to get away from me. What if they run away when they find out I’m here?”

“I don’t think that’s it!”  Kanoka cried, flying up into Daichi’s face and nearly blinding him with her bright light. “Hitoka kept crying because she missed you, feeling bad they left you behind. Even the boys said they wished you were here with them.”

Daichi’s eyes grew hot as tears threatened to emerge. He took a deep breath and smiled at the pleasant fairy.

“Thank you,  Kanoka . Yes, if you could tell them I’m here and looking for them, I would appreciate it. And that… I love them.”

“Will do!” She shouted with her fist in the air, and her wings hummed louder as she sped off into the sky and disappeared over the canopy of trees. 

“You seemed relieved when you found out they were with the Karasuno kids,” Kuroo said softly, nudging his shoulder gently.

Daichi smiled. “Of course, I trust those guys with my life. I always fit in better with them than the Lost Boys, and I feel like my kids will as well. Though I expect Tsukishima won’t get along with them at first.”

Kuroo snorted. “That little shit hardly gets along with anyone. He’s getting better at fighting though, I’ve shown him a thing or two, but he’s still snarky as hell.”

“Ha, I bet… I hope they’re having fun. They really miss their mother.”

“Oh, uh…  you’re married?”

Daichi smirked at Kuroo as he observed the timid tone in his voice. “I was, she passed away a couple years ago.”

“I see, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s been hard, we all really miss her.”

“Are you planning on getting married again?”

Daichi frowned, gazing deep into the flickering flames as he considered the question. “I don’t think so, I’m not sure. I guess it would depend if I met someone I thought could fit in with our lives.”

“Hmmm, you know I love kids! They’re great, the energetic little things.”

“Don’t you regularly shoot cannons at them?”

Kuroo was silent for a few moments. “... Sometimes.”

“And if they fell out of the sky and into the sea where a mutant reptile was lying in wait, wouldn’t you essentially be murdering them?”

“No! I mean, I wouldn’t let that happen! I haven’t killed anyone yet!”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow at the flustered pirate. “Yet?”

“I’m digging myself into a really deep hole now, aren’t I?”

Daichi laughed, reaching up to squeeze Kuroo’s shoulder. “Yup, but I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

“We need to talk about your choice of words.”

They continued to laugh and tease each other until Daichi’s exhaustion finally caught up with him. He hadn’t had any sleep since before his children were initially kidnapped while he was at the conference. He stretched out next to Kuroo and closed his eyes, the gentle rush of the waterfall and the crackling fire drawing him further into sleep.

 

Deep in the forest there was another campfire crackling with the Karasuno children spread out around it. Shoyou was taking his turn telling stories of Earth when a familiar looking fairy flew toward them.

“ Kanoka ! You’re back already?” Tanaka shouted, hopping up to greet the fairy whose orb of light was flickering into a rosy pink.

“Hi Ryuu-chan! Um, yes, I ran into Sawamura at the lagoon.”

The entire tribe of Karasuno stopped moving and turned to face her.

“Sawamura’s back?!” Nishinoya shouted, his eyes wide and wild. “ Whoooopeeee !” As he erupted into a series of cartwheels, the rest of them crowded around.

“Our Papa is here?” Hitoka cried, tears already forming in her eyes.

“Yay! Now we can all stay here!” Shoyou cheered as he and Tobio tried to dance.

Suga cocked his head down at Hitoka. “What do you mean, Papa? You mean Sawamura is grown-up now and has kids?”

“Yes, our father’s Sawamura Daichi. He’s a prominent figure in the Japanese Government.” 

The Karasuno kids cringed.

“ Ew , that sounds boring. Sawamura got boring!” Tanaka cried as he fell on his knees.

“Our Papa isn’t boring! He has to work, otherwise we won’t have anything to eat!”

“Is that how it works in Japan?” Asahi asked. “It sounds like an awful place.”

“It’s not bad, but here is better. Maybe Papa will be happy again now that he’s here.”

Suga patted Hitoka’s shoulder and gave her a reluctant smile. “Well, I’m looking forward to seeing him again, though I’m sad he’s not our age anymore. He was my best friend while he was here.”

“He was?”

“Yeah, he had a way of keeping us all in line. I thought he was going to stay here forever, but then one day he was kidnapped by the pirates and then he just vanished. Captain Kuroo said there was an accident on the ship and he had Iwaizumi take him back to Earth, but he never told us what happened.”

“Oh! That’s why Papa hates pirates! He would never let me have a pirate birthday party when we were young, but he convinced me  astronauts were better.”

They eventually settled back down around the campfire and chatted quietly about the coincidence of their old pal being the father of their new friends. Hitoka felt a weight released from her shoulders knowing her father was there and looking for them. As night wore on they all dropped down and succumbed to sleep, not aware of the approaching threat creeping closer through the trees.

Their campfire was nothing but a pile of smoking embers as the night began to lift, lightening into a pale grey. There was a snap of a twig in the forest and Hitoka sat straight up, her head jerking around her. Everyone else was still asleep, and there was no movement in the trees surrounding them. It was still enough to give her an anxious feeling, so she scrambled out of her blanket and crept over to Suga to wake him up. Before she could reach him, there was suddenly a pair of hands over her mouth and she was whisked silently away into the trees. She trembled as she watched as a few Lost Boys trotted out into the clearing and snatched up Shoyou and Tobio as well, gagging their mouths before they could alert Karasuno.

 

“Alright, so now we have to veer down this path instead since the kids were taken to the Karasuno campsite. At least we should hit the meadow soon, and it’ll be easier to move faster,” Kuroo explained as he gingerly stepped over a root. Behind them Kenma groaned.

“Do we have to move faster?”

“You didn’t have to come, you know.”

“I know… it was my mistake.”

Kuroo and Daichi shared a look and a quick smile before focusing on the path ahead. When Daichi woke up early that morning he found Kuroo’s body wound around his, with his head smashed into his back. After the initial surprise, he found the position surprisingly comfortable, enjoying the warmth from another person. As they continued their journey, he found himself enjoying the pirate’s company even more. Kuroo had a way of riling him up and provoking his competitive side, and it stirred a youthful vigor in him that had long been dormant. 

When they finally reached the meadow, they picked up the pace and trotted over the field of waving grass with delicate little blossoms dancing in the light breeze. They were close to the top of a hill when they noticed a sound that resembled approaching thunder. There wasn’t much time to wonder what it was when they were nearly run over by a flock of wild children. They stopped just in time, but with a gasp one grey-haired boy catapulted into Daichi and tackled him to the ground.

“What the--”

“You idiot!” The boy shouted in his face and jabbed his fists into Daichi’s side. “Why did you leave without saying good-bye? And then you grew up! I’m glad you had children, we really like them, but now you’re an adult! What’re we  gonna do with you?”

“Suga, I can’t breathe!” Daichi wheezed, and Kuroo grappled with the feisty child so Daichi could sit up. His heart sank as he looked over his old friends, still suspended in their youth as he remembered them.

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye. I was really out of it when the fairies took me back to Earth, and by the time I was lucid they had already left.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya cocked their heads, their eyebrows creased together.

“Lucid?” Tanaka whispered as he tried out the word himself.

Tsukishima sighed as he moved his glasses further up on his nose. “It means he could finally think clearly.”

“ Oooooh .”

His eyes flickered at the crowd of them, and his chest was once again seized with fear.

“Where are they? I thought my children were with you?”

The children all looked down at the ground, anger and sorrow flickering across their faces until at last Shimizu straightened up and walked forward.

“I’m sorry, Sawamura. The Lost Boys came early this morning and took them back. We were only able to capture one before they got away.”

Tanaka and Asahi stepped forward with one boy in between them. He wore a furry costume with pointed ears that resembled a wolf, the hood covering his bright blonde hair. He growled and jerked between the strong boys as he tried to go free.

“ Kyoutani was it?” Sawamura asked in a gentle tone. The boy jerked his head toward Daichi, his nose scrunching up in disgust at being addressed by an adult. But under Daichi’s firm gaze he began to wilt slightly.

“Yeah.”

“Where did they take my children?”

“Skull Rock.”

“ What?! ” Kuroo cried, kneeling in front of him. “Why would he take them there?”

“Oikawa said Karasuno wouldn’t dare follow them there. The kids belong to  him, so he intends to keep them.”

“I don’t remember Skull Rock,” Daichi said, his heart throbbing at seeing Kuroo so unnerved.

“He rarely takes kids there, unless he wants to scare them. It’s in a cove off the sea, and there’s a huge rock that looks like a skull, obviously. But the water there is so deep the croc can swim right in there. It’s dangerous.”

Daichi was filled with rage at Oikawa, feeling sick that his precious children would be taken anywhere near that monster. “We have to save them.”

“We’ll come, too,” Suga said as he helped Daichi to his feet. 

“Are you sure? It might be dangerous.”

“We’re no cowards, you should know that, Daichi!  Jeesh , a guy grows up and becomes an idiot, it makes me wonder why  grown-ups think they’re so mature…” Suga continued muttering as he led the way toward Skull Rock. 

 

“There, now those  rugrats won’t be able to find you here!” Oikawa said proudly, his chest puffing up with pride. He wilted when instead of being praised the three Sawamura glared at him.

“We liked them! Why would we leave the forest and our new friends for this boring place?” Shoyou shouted at the older boy.

“Shoyou, be careful! It’s slippery up here.” Hitoka wrapped her arm through his and pulled him back as she eyed the edge of the curved rock. The rest of the Lost Boys had already  gone back to Hangman’s Tree; not even they seemed to like the gloomy area. The water below the rock was deep, and Hitoka swore she saw the water ripple a couple times like something was lurking underneath.

“Trust me, those Karasuno kids would have gotten on your nerves eventually. They always do. Hitoka-chan, relax! It’s not that dangerous.” 

“You seem nervous,” Tobio muttered, reaching out to poke at a droplet of sweat curling down Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa swatted his hand away and glared at him. “Mind your own business.”

“What are we even going to do up here? It’s just a stupid rock!”

“There’s plenty to do up here! We can fly around it and test each other’s bravery!”

“We ran out of pixie dust yesterday,” Tobio said again, and Oikawa’s temple began to throb.

“Oikawa-san! There’s something in the water,” Hitoka whispered as she got down on her hands and knees, peeking out over the edge.

“It’s just your imagination. Iwaizumi, get over here and give us some pixie dust!”

The fairy flew out over the  water but didn’t come close enough to fulfill Oikawa’s request.

“No.”

“Huh? You owe me!”

“I owe you nothing. They’re right, it’s dangerous here. Let’s just bring them back to their father.”

“No! I refuse to acknowledge him! This is all your fault for bringing him here anyways.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I thought you always wanted the children who visit here to have fun? They’re miserable, Oikawa, even you can see that.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his best friend and stuck his nose in the air. It was rare for him to be ganged up on, particularly with even Iwaizumi against him, and it made him even more obstinate. 

“They’re not having fun  yet . Come on, guys, I wouldn’t have pegged you three to be boring!”

Shoyou and Tobio pursed their lips, the challenge from the older boy striking deep in their souls as their fists clenched at their sides. Hitoka groaned, wishing her brothers weren’t so easy to rile up as she glanced back at the murky water below.

There was a shallow beach curling around the deep water surrounding Skull Rock, lined with rocky cliffs with a path carved through them filled with trees and brush. From within the bushes peered several sets of eyes, cautiously observing what was happening on the ominous rock. 

“There they are,” Daichi whispered, his voice breaking at the sight of his precious children. He could see even from that distance the way Hitoka was shivering in fright, and he wished he could sweep in and save them without making the situation worse.

“Daichi, we’ve got rope and a grappling hook,” Ennoshita whispered beside him.

“What good would that do?”

“We can climb up on that high rock and throw the hook out to catch on the eye socket. Then we tie it off on our end and your kids can slip across it.”

“Would it be high enough from the crocodile?”

“We can distract him!” Tanaka whispered too loudly, and Suga and Ennoshita brought their fists down on the top of his head.

“I don’t even want to know how you’ll do it, but then there’s Oikawa. He’ll never let us take them.”

“Let me handle him,” Kuroo said with a smirk. “I’ll rile him up in a jiffy, he can never resist a challenge.”

“Alright, be careful.”

Kuroo turned toward him and reached his good hand up to Daichi’s face. He let his fingers glide over Daichi’s scarred cheek as he leaned in closer. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Go get your kids, Sawamura.”

With a wink he slipped away, the brush enveloping him until he was no longer in sight.

“Why are you blushing?” Suga asked, blinking his innocent brown eyes up at Daichi. On the other side of him Kenma snorted, and Daichi’s cheeks grew a little hotter. 

“It’s nothing. Are you guys ready?”

“Yup!” 

The three Sawamura children were peering over the edge of the rock, staring down at the deep water below. Oikawa floated over them, smirking at his own handsome reflection below.

“You guys aren’t chickening out already, are you?”

“Oikawa-san, there is something down there, isn’t there?”

“Maybe… you  wanna find out?”

Hitoka squeaked out a  no  while both boys whispered an eager  yes . Oikawa chuckled, puffing out his chest as he prepared himself for the haunting tale of the monstrous crocodile.

“Let me guess,” Interrupted a sly voice from the beach, “You’re going to trick those poor children into being crocodile bait while you fly safely out of range like the coward you are, Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s brown eyes flashed red as he gazed at his arch enemy, Captain Kuroo. “Funny seeing you here,  Old Man . Have you come to lose more appendages?”

“Nope, but perhaps your little guests would like some better entertainment than sitting on a rock? Unless you’re too scared to fight me. After I beat you the last several times, I can understand if you might wet your pants at the thought.”

“I’ve never wet my pants! And you’ve never beaten me!”

“Oh, I haven’t? I’m sure those kids would believe you, and not think you’re just too scared to face me.”

Oikawa growled and slipped his knife from his belt. He soared through the air like a hawk towards the pirate, who cackled as he whipped out his sword and blocked the dagger just in time. The three Sawamura children huddled in the middle of the rock, their eyes wide as they watched the quick clash of the steel, the taunts echoing off the rocky cliffs surrounding them. Oikawa clearly used his ability to fly to his advantage, able to hit the pirate at any angle to knock him off his game.  However, the lanky pirate captain was quick on his feet and clever with his jabs, never losing his smirk as he blocked every hit. 

Suddenly there was a chorus of shouts in the opposite direction, and they turned to see several of the Karasuno children shouting at the water from a cliff and throwing rocks and food into the water. The water beneath opened like a giant geyser, and a giant crocodile erupted from the depths with its jaws open wide. Hitoka screamed and grasped tight to Shoyou beside her while both boys were stunned stiff. The crocodile continued to leap up from the water and claw at the rock, snapping and snarling at the rowdy boys. The children were so distracted by the monstrous sight that they didn’t hear the clang of the grappling hook as it bounced off the rock face and snagged on the sunken hole that resembled an eye.

“How do we get their attention without alerting Oikawa and the crocodile?” Daichi whispered, his heart hammering against his chest. He never thought he’d be more terrified than facing the crocodile  himself but having his children potentially at its mercy was far worse. 

Luckily, they didn’t have to think about it long since Iwaizumi had been observing everything in confusion and finally noticed the rope pulling tight from the skull. He flew in front of the children’s faces and zig zagged around to catch their attention.

“Quick, behind you! Get on that rope and get over to shore.” The children turned around and gasped as their eyes fall on their father, waving at them from shore.

“Pap--!” Shoyou started to cry, but Hitoka slammed her hand in front of his mouth to muffle the rest. 

“ Shhh , get going before they find out what we’re doing,” She whispered as she urged her brothers toward the edge. Tobio was the first, bravely grappling onto the rope and swinging himself down to hang from it. Iwaizumi wiped a tendril of sweat from his forehead; the plan seemed risky and he was certain it could fall apart at any moment. He suddenly got the urge to do something he’d never done before and knew that if there was ever a time that called for such a desperate measure, that was it. He flew up high, above the cliffs surrounding them until he had a good view of the entirety of Neverland. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy to ball up from within until it was too much to handle. With a shout he released a pulse of light, watching as it spread wider like a ring and floated over the expanse of land with a sharp ringing sound accompanying it. 

“That should do it,” He muttered and fluttered back down below to settle on Hitoka’s shoulder as she watched Shoyou grab hold of the rope. Tobio had made it to the end and hopped off into Daichi’s arms. 

Daichi nearly sobbed as he held onto his youngest child, overcome with relief that he could once again feel  Tobio’s fingers grip into his back as he buried his head in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” He said in a muffled voice. Daichi ran a hand through his silky black hair and shushed him gently.

“It’s okay, I can’t blame you for wanting to come here. I’m just glad you’re safe. Here, go stay with Suga while I get the others.”

Tobio nodded and sniffed as Daichi sat him down on the beach. He trotted into the safety of the bushes where Suga was waiting and immediately wrapped a protective arm around him. Daichi turned back and felt his heart quicken as Shoyou swung back and forth on the rope.

“Be careful!” He whispered, hoping the warning would reach  Shoyou’s ears despite the chaos happening around them. He wasn’t sure if it did, but thankfully his older son’s agility allowed him to scurry across the rope like a monkey, leaping into his arms with the grace of an acrobat.

“Papa!” He laughed as he curled his skinny arms around Daichi’s neck. Daichi sighed and gave him a kiss on his bright orange head.

“Don’t scare me like that, or all my hair’s going to go grey.”

Shoyou giggled. “I think you’d look good like that.”

“Get your little butt over by Suga before I smack it,” He threatened, and though Shoyou knew the threat was empty he scampered out of his arms and ran over to join his brother. Daichi turned back to see Hitoka just starting out on the rope, her arms already shaking from fright and lack of muscle. He was beginning to go frantic when she hardly moved, knowing it was only a matter of time before the crocodile noticed what they were doing. 

Hitoka jerked her head toward him, tears running down her face as she struggled to move.

“Papa, I can’t,” She whimpered in a voice he could hardly hear. Daichi turned to the group hidden in the bushes.

“Kenma, I need your knife!” He hissed, and a moment later a knife twirled through the air and landed blade down into the sand next to him. He lunged for it and slipped it into his belt. He wiped his hands on his pants to remove the sweat and jumped up on the rope. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as Daichi began to climb up the rope as it teetered precariously above the murky water. He glanced over his shoulder to see the crocodile still distracted, though it looked like it was losing interest in the Karasuno boys. He flew down to the rope beside Hitoka’s fingers that were turning white.

“Hold on tight, your father’s coming. Can you slide down any further?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“No, I-I can’t.”

“ Shhh , you’re going to be okay. He’s coming, Hitoka, just take a deep breath.”

Hitoka’s lips trembled as she drew in a breath, keeping her eyes on her beloved father as he climbed up toward her. He was only a couple feet from her when they heard the Tanaka screaming from the cliff.

“Look out! He’s coming!”

Daichi glanced over to see that the crocodile was no longer in sight, and his eyes  fell to the dark water beneath them that hardly gave a ripple. He could hardly breathe as the terror rose up in him, the horror of his childhood lurking closer as his muscles refused to move.

“Papa,” Hitoka sobbed next to him, and like that the spell was broken. His eyes left the water below and locked onto his daughter, her hands barely holding onto the rope above her head. He grunted as he swung closer to her, stretching his arms out until he was close enough for her to climb on. He gripped on tight with one hand and wrapped an arm around her tiny frame, giving her the chance to release the rope to grab onto him instead. She nearly choked him as her arms wrapped around his neck, and Iwaizumi flew down to move her fingers lower.

“Thanks,” He wheezed as he regained his grip on the rope.

“Don’t mention it. Sorry I lost you yesterday.”

“It’s fine, you got me here, that’s what really mattered.”

“I can’t believe you got Kuroo to help you.”

“Iwaizumi, can we talk later?” Daichi grunted under the extra weight as he continued down the rope.

“Yup, sorry.”

Suddenly, Daichi froze, his skin turning to ice as he felt an oppressive force building right below his feet. He glanced down to see the immense green snout push out of the water and open wide as it rose toward his feet. Hitoka screamed in his ear as he swung his legs up with all his strength. The jaws snapped, the sound deafening from the force, and the crocodile slid back into the water with its black eyes glittering with hunger since it had missed its prey.  

“Finally!” Iwaizumi yelled. “Over here!”

Daichi glanced up to see hundreds of lights spiraling down toward them.

“Quick, everybody  grab the girl!”

Hitoka screamed  again  as she was swarmed by fairies, gripping their tiny hands into her clothes and lifting her up into the air.

“Let go, Hitoka, it’s okay!” Daichi yelled over his shoulder. “They’ll keep you safe.”

“Papa!” She  cried but released her grip on him as she was carried off into sky to safety. Daichi reached his legs up onto the rope and crossed them over it now that his daughter wasn’t on his back. With all his strength he swung his body on top of the  rope, so he was facing the water and the monster he knew was about to erupt from it. He wiped his hand once again on his pants and slipped Kenma’s knife from his belt.

Beneath him the water swelled as the monster forced himself out of the water, roaring as it opened its immense mouth. Daichi stared into it, the black hole of the crocodile’s throat rushing toward him so quickly he didn’t have time to move. The crocodile soared higher than the last jump, anxious to ensnare his prey, but misjudged where Daichi was. His mouth grabbed hold of the rope next to Daichi and snapped shut. For one  brief moment he stared into its giant black eye and suddenly his focus returned. He screamed out his anger as he rammed the knife into crocodile’s eye. The monster roared and flung his head violently back and forth, slamming into Daichi as they both began to plummet into the waters below. From the force Daichi released the knife and the rope and fell after the crocodile as it plunged into the water first. Daichi was a breath away from the water himself when a pair of hands gripped onto his shirt and pulled him into the air towards the beach. 

The next thing he knew he was lying on his back on the sand, Oikawa groaning next to him as they panted for air.

“ Jeeze , you’re so heavy!”

Daichi blinked, still processing what had happened as he glanced over the boy he hadn’t seen in years.

“You mean because I’m an adult, right? I’m not overweight or--”

“Papa!” Hitoka cried and the next moment he was smothered by his three children, laughing and kissing his face. He sighed and wrapped them up in a brutally tight hug, nuzzling his face in  Shoyou’s mop of orange hair as he fought back the tears. He felt his body grow even  warmer and lifted his eyes to see all the Karasuno kids surrounding him and his family and joining them in their hug. On his right shoulder he saw the edge of Suga’s grey hair tickling his cheek, and on his left Asahi gripped onto his arm with bone-breaking strength. 

Kuroo knelt beside him, his grin wide as he observed the massive group hug, but Daichi could see his eyes were still strained with worry.

“Are you alright?”

Daichi smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“ Of course he is. Thanks to  me ,” Oikawa muttered, his arms crossed in front of him. Daichi laughed and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.

“Thank you, Oikawa. You saved my life.”

Oikawa pursed his lips and slowly turned his head toward him.

“Well, I guess I owed you from last time.”

“You guess?” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want me to say,  you filthy pirate?”

“I’d like to hear a proper apology.”

“You’re not my father!”

“Okay, okay!” Daichi grumbled as he attempted to stand under the weight of the surrounding children. “Let’s get out of here before the crocodile decides to crawl up on the beach!” 

Reluctantly the mass of Karasuno released them and they all trailed into the jungle. Daichi lifted his daughter into his arms while Shoyou bounced around Kuroo.

“Are you really a pirate? How did you lose your hand? What does it feel like to have a hook? Do you style your hair like that?”

“Whoa, easy  Chibi -chan!” Kuroo laughed. “First of all, yes I’m really a pirate. I lost my hand to that bloody croc back there, funny enough. I can’t really feel the hook? It’s handy for certain things but problematic for others. I don’t style my hair, it’s natural.”

“It might not be like that if you didn’t sleep so weird,” Kenma muttered next to him with a smirk. 

“Are you a pirate, too?” Shoyou asked as he popped up suddenly in front of the shorter pirate. Kenma flinched back for a moment and nodded, unsure of how to handle the ball of energy. Shoyou beamed up at him. “That’s amazing!”

Kenma relaxed and smiled back at him. “Thanks.”

Daichi shared a smile with Kuroo before glancing to his left to check on Tobio. Suga was holding his hand tight, which surprised Daichi since even though Tobio was the youngest he was also determined to be independent. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, knowing the calming effect Suga could have on others. They finally made it to Fukurodani lagoon where they all lounged around the pool to rest. 

Bokuto called out to them cheerfully, and after reassuring them that the crocodile couldn’t get into the lagoon, Shoyou ran and cannonballed into the cool water. Bokuto dove in after him and a moment later popped back up with Shoyou perched on his shoulders, laughing with joy. Akaashi reached his hand out to Tobio, mesmerizing him with his cool voice and vibrant green eyes, and soon he was enveloped in the refreshing waters in the safety of the merman’s arms. Hitoka remained in Daichi’s arms as he sat by the edge, her face buried into his chest as she refused to look at the water. Daichi didn’t want to pressure her but also didn’t want her to hold onto the terrifying memories like he had. He talked to her quietly, rubbing circles on her back as he assured her she’d never have to go through that again. 

“ Awww , she’s so cute!” Called a voice from behind her. Hitoka peered over her shoulder to see two beautiful mermaids lounging on the side of the pool. “Hi, sweetie! I’m Yukie, and this is Kaori! What’s your name?”

“Hitoka,” she replied shyly.

“Hitoka-chan! Do you like pearls?”

Her brown eyes  widened, and she vigorously nodded her head. “Yes! My mother wore pearls. They looked so beautiful on her, but they were always too big for me.” She turned around fully in Daichi’s  lap, so she could face the lovely women. 

“Wonderful! Wait right here.” Yukie dove into the water, her shimmering fin trailing behind her. As Hitoka waited nervously for her to come back, Shimizu sat beside them and stroked her arm.

“Are you better, Hitoka?”

“Yes, I think so. I don’t think I’ll sleep well for a while.”

“That wouldn’t be surprising, but I’ll be here to comfort you.”

Yachi blushed and beamed at the older girl. “Thank you, Shimizu-san. I don’t deserve it.”

“Nonsense.”

Yukie popped back up from the water with her hands cupped together. She leaned up onto the beach and pour a whole pile of pearls into Yachi’s lap.

“Thank you!” Yachi gasped.

“Kiyoko-chan, maybe you can make her a bracelet or something? She’s good at that stuff.”

Shimizu smiled at Yachi and gestured for her to follow. Without Daichi’s urging Yachi scrambled to her feet and ran after the older girl with her hands full of pearls. 

Daichi chuckled as he glanced around the lagoon. His sons were splashing in the water with the rest of Karasuno, and it seemed Oikawa and Iwaizumi had disappeared to go back to Hangman’s Tree. Kenma was lounging against a tree, his thumbs moving in a blur as he focused only on his game. At last Daichi spotted Kuroo leaning up against a tree, laughing at the antics of the wild boys. Daichi stood up and wandered over to him, and Kuroo made space for him to slide in between the tree trunks with him.

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo said in a low voice, his eyes trailing over Daichi’s face. 

“I’m exhausted, but also relieved. I’m happy my children are safe and happy, and I’m thankful to be alive after all that.”

Kuroo ran a hand through his messy hair as he chuckled. “You’re telling me. I about had a heart attack when I saw that croc nearly swallow you whole. But that was incredible how you stabbed it in the eye! You looked like  some kind of warrior sticking that knife in, I can’t believe you did that.”

“Well, he took your hand, so think of it like payback.”

The grin slid off Kuroo’s face, and Daichi wondered for a moment if he had said something wrong. But as Kuroo’s cheeks began to flush, the urge to tease the King of Teasing overwhelmed him. He reached out and toyed with the lapel of his red coat, giving it a slight tug so Kuroo was forced to lean down.

“What’s wrong, Kuroo? You’re looking a little warm,” He cooed, reaching his other hand up to caress Kuroo’s cheek. He pursed his lips to keep from laughing when Kuroo gulped.

“I’m fine, it is a little hot out here, you know, in the jungle.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Perhaps you should take off your coat, maybe that would help.” Daichi slipped his hands inside his coat and slid them out toward his shoulders. Kuroo narrowed his eyes but allowed Daichi to remove his coat, his signature smirk sliding into place.

“Sawamura Daichi, you’re a lot smoother than I thought you’d be.”

“Or you’re just really out of practice.”

“ Oh ho  ho ? I like this cheeky side of you,” Kuroo purred leaning further into Daichi’s space. “I look forward to seeing all sides of you.”

Daichi felt his own face grow hot but refused to back away from the pirate’s challenge. He glanced down at Kuroo’s body and was surprised to see how broad his shoulders and chest were and the way his torso stretched for miles. He didn’t allow himself to look any further, or else he would suffer even more teasing from the seductive pirate. 

“What side of me are you most looking forward to seeing?”

“Hmmm, well I’d tell  you, but it wouldn’t be appropriate in front of the children.”

Daichi had to admit, the cat caught his tongue. He had never indulged in any sort of dirty talk before, him and his wife had maintained quite a pure hearted relationship. He was stunned by the way Kuroo’s voice could send shivers down his spine and stir up his insides. He licked his lips, trying to think of a retort and watched as Kuroo’s eyes flickered down to his mouth. Their bodies naturally drifted closer to each other, and Daichi heard nothing but the thundering beat of his own heart. Kuroo brushed his lips against his, as gentle as a paint stroke, and Daichi closed his eyes to experience only the sensuous connection of their bodies. Kuroo’s mouth was warm and gentle, careful about pushing too far and it only seemed to rile Daichi up more. Finally,  Kuroo leaned in a bit more, deepening the kiss and wrapping his long arms around Daichi’s back. Daichi hummed happily and wrapped his arms up around Kuroo’s neck, even lifting himself on his toes to get the most out of the kiss. He felt Kuroo’s hand slide down his back and slip over his butt, giving it a playful squeeze. He gasped in Kuroo’s mouth but didn’t pull back; he had never felt anyone grab his butt before but he ashamed to say he rather liked it. 

Kuroo pulled back for a moment so they could catch their breath, his cheeks flushed and his lips curling in a grin.

“Damn, Sawamura. You grew up really well, have I told you that?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Yes, a few times now, actually.”

“Well, I can’t help it. You keep surprising me with--” Kuroo winced as an orb of golden light came painfully close to their faces. They turned to see Ushijima drifting toward them, his face expressionless as he stared at Daichi.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, not at all, Ushiwaka,” Kuroo replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he leaned back from Daichi.

“Good. I have the deck of cards ready, Sawamura. I’ll be waiting over on those rocks.”   
Daichi opened his mouth to reply, but Ushijima didn’t wait. He flew over their heads and zigzagged through the air until he settled on some rocks in the middle of the pool.

“He knows I can’t fly right?”

“He probably just assumed you could. You had no trouble as a child.”

“Even then I had pixie dust.” Daichi sighed and stepped out into the clearing, wandering over to the side of the pool next to Suga. 

“Really, Daichi? Of all the pirates you chose  Kuroo ?” Suga cocked an eyebrow at him, and Daichi almost laughed at how unimpressed he looked. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Kuroo asked as he plopped onto the ground next to Daichi.

“Who do you think I should have chosen?” Daichi asked with a smirk, feeling that fluttering in his stomach that occurs whenever he gets the chance to tease the pirate. 

“Hmm, well personally I think Kai is way better looking. And more mature.”

“He is not!”

Asahi snorted from his rock in the pool, his feet splashing in the cool water. “I think he’d go better with Yaku-san, personally. He’s cuter.”

“No way! Tora-san is the best!” Tanaka shouted to the sky as he swung his shirt above his head.

Suga rolled his eyes. “You’re only saying that because he’s your mentor.”

“You’re all crazy!”

“What about Bokuto-san, Papa?” Shoyou called from the merman’s back.

“Hey, hey, hey! I get a point from  Chibi -chan! What do you think, Sawamura?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Daichi tried not to laugh.

“Shut up,  you dumb fish. I told you I saw him first!”

“Suga, you said Kai was more mature?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Kuroo gasped, clutching his heart at his betrayal and Daichi could no longer hold back his laughter. Quietly Hitoka weaved her way over to them and settled onto Daichi’s lap facing him.

“Papa? Do you really like Captain Kuroo more than everyone else?”

Daichi felt his face grow hot from the directness of the question, and the fact that Kuroo could hear her clearly.

“Um, well I think I still need to get to know him better, but yeah I think I do.”

Hitoka gave an assertive nod. “Then I think Papa should be with Captain Kuroo.”

Kuroo cheered and swept the little girl up into the air, careful not to snag her with his hook. She giggled with delight as he set her up on his shoulder and faced everyone else.

“The Queen of Neverland has spoken! I win!”

Their audience laughed and gave some polite claps. Tobio was still huddled in Akaashi’s arms and had been silent through the whole event of auctioning off his father to the eligible bachelors of the island. He leaned in and whispered in Akaashi’s ear, and with a nod Akaashi brought them closer to the edge of the pool so he could speak to Daichi.

“Papa? Does this mean we don’t have to leave?”  Tobio’s voice typically held an aggressive edge to it, but the vulnerability heard in his words cut deep into Daichi’s heart. The rest of the lagoon grew quiet, everyone frozen as they nervously awaited Daichi’s response. 

Daichi himself wasn’t sure what to say. He glanced around at his three children, imagining what life would be like if they went home. They could grow older and taller, get jobs and get married and have children of their own. Daichi never regretted doing that himself, but the thought of leaving Neverland again this time was painful. Shoyou had a lightness to his spirit since arriving that had been hidden since his wife had passed, and Tobio never had good luck making friends and yet here he was accepted with the Karasuno children without hesitation. He looked up at Hitoka, snuggled against Kuroo’s head with her arms snaked around his wild hair. Here in Neverland she wouldn’t be burdened with the heavy responsibilities she had in Japan, even at her young age. 

Daichi took a deep breath and thought seriously about their home in Japan. He wouldn’t miss his job, though they relied heavily on him. He had friends, but never any that were as close as Suga and Asahi had been to him. His wife and both sets of parents had passed away, so there was no one he would regret leaving behind.

“You three wouldn’t have the chance to grow up and get married, have a job. Would that disappoint you?”

“Nope!” Shoyou and Tobio shouted in unison. Daichi nodded and glanced up at Hitoka.

“I don’t think so. I would miss everyone here so much. If you’re worried, Papa, perhaps we can just stay for a little while at least?”

Daichi smiled warmly at his daughter, knowing that staying a little while meant forever in Neverland.

“Alright, let’s stay here for now.”

There was an uproar of cheers and Daichi laughed as he was tackled by various soaking wet children. Kenma put his game down for a moment and smiled, observing the radiant smile on his best friend’s face. He scrunched up his nose when he realized he’d have to suffer for eternity whenever Kuroo would probably invite Daichi to spend the night on the ship. He sighed and returned to his game, knowing it was a small price to pay for his best friend’s happiness. 

Outside of the clearing, high in the uppermost canopy of the trees, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were hovering. They were silently observing the proceedings and shared a look after Daichi’s pronouncement.

“We can still drag them back to Japan,” Oikawa suggested. “We would have to get the other fairies on board.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “You’ll never get them on your side. Ushijima’s been waiting years for a rematch with Sawamura, and the others really like him.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “ So, I’m stuck with another adult?”

“At least it’s Sawamura. He’s not a bad guy, and that means his three children are staying as well. Come on, admit it. You don’t mind him so much.”

“I suppose not, I have to admire his bravery. But he’s already chosen to team up with Kuroo, which makes him a pirate and instantly my enemy. He  better be ready to fight!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Come on,  Shittykawa . The Lost Boys are probably wondering where we are, and I’m pretty sure  Kyoutani’s lost in the jungle since Karasuno let him go.”

Oikawa snickered. “Alright, let’s go get him. Until next time, Sawamura.” The boy and his fairy flew lightly over the trees and toward deeper part of the jungle until they were so far away they looked like two dots against the sky.

 

Daichi stepped cautiously over a sprinkling of twigs, the gun cocked in his right hand as he held it at the ready. His eyes shifted around the trees, curls of mist floating up from the leaves after the storm that had  barreled through only an hour before. The shadows seemed to be continuously moving in the forest as the last golden beams of light streamed through the thin trunks and branches. 

His head jerked to the left as he heard a slight noise, the barest huff of a breath but he was certain it was there. There was nothing to be seen that way, but slowly he felt a presence  creeping up behind him. He whirled around and released the trigger, the rubber band releasing and smacking Tanaka right in the forehead.

“Ah, dammit Daichi!”

“Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to get your face,” Daichi said, keeping his lips tight so he didn’t laugh. 

“That was amazing, Papa!”  Shoyou’s joyful voice rang out through the trees.

“Shh, Shoyou, he’s trying to find all of us.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Tanaka stomped back through the woods to their base while Daichi replaced a new rubber band and glanced back around the trees. He knew exactly where his wilder son was, even before he shouted out his compliment, but he didn’t have the heart to shoot him right away. Luckily, Asahi never quite realized how big he was, and he could see his broad shoulders poking out from behind a rock.  Snap.

“Ouch!  Jeeze , I hate this game. Hiding always makes me have to pee anyways.”

“Why would hiding make him pee?” Yamaguchi whispered.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

A few trees away from Daichi began to rock and his stomach lurched as he  heard the sound of branches snapping away. Nishinoya screamed as he began to fall, and Daichi ran forward just in time to catch him before he landed on the ground.

“Nice receive, Daichi!” Suga giggled as he slid out from behind a tree. “Come on, guys. Let’s call it a night. I can smell what Hitoka’s cooking and it’s killing my stomach.”

“Yay! Food!” Shoyou yelled as he leapt from branch to branch like a monkey. 

“Thanks for saving me, Daichi-san!” Nishinoya said as he hopped out of Daichi’s arms and skipped back toward camp. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Suga asked, a smirk slipping onto his lips that held more mischief than should have been possible for a young boy of his age. Daichi glanced back up at the darkening sky and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s getting late. Here, I’m relying on you to protect my kids while I’m gone,” He said as he handed Suga the rubber band gun. Suga laughed and gave him a salute before following the others. Daichi sighed happily and wandered off in the opposite direction. The ground began to ascend into the hills, and he hoped he wouldn’t look too sweaty or out of breath by the time he reached the top. 

At last he reached the plateau and stepped out of the last couple of trees. The fresh breeze whipped across his skin, and he drank it in with his eyes shut in contentment. When he opened them, he spotted a lanky figure with his back toward him staring out at the open sea beyond. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

Kuroo turned and smiled warmly, his eyes giving him a slow once over like always, and like always it made him blush.

“You’re right on time. You look nice.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at his attire. When he had decided to stay in Neverland indefinitely, he asked Iwaizumi if it was possible for him to invade his house and bring him back a few of his clothes. Daichi had misjudged how long they had been there already, and his house had already been sold and his belongings who knows where. Iwaizumi  decided to steal what items he could that would be more appropriate for adventuring in the wilderness. The sneakers he brought were perfect, just the right size and everything. The T-shirt was fine, though it had a weird graphic on the front and the shorts had a galaxy printed on them, which Iwaizumi thought he might like.

“Thanks… it’s not my favorite outfit but it works.”

“You hungry?”

“Yeah, starving.  Everything looks delicious .” Spread out over the ground was a nice blanket and various foods laid out over it.

“Thanks, I wish I could take credit for most of it, but I paid Fukunaga a little extra to help me.”

Daichi laughed and sat down on the blanket and Kuroo sat down next to him. As they settled down to chat and eat, Daichi felt his heart flutter with nerves. He hadn’t been on a date since his wife was alive, and he certainly didn’t think he would finally go on one in Neverland, not to mention with a pirate captain. He tried shaking it off as he sipped on the wine Kuroo had been saving for a special occasion. It tasted good, though he wondered just how many years he had been holding onto it. 

“How have your kids been adjusting?”

“Very well! They fit right in with Karasuno, though that’s no surprise. Shoyou tends to get along with most people, winning over even the grumpiest person. Tobio can be a bit more closed off, but he’s opening up to the others and gets along with them better than he ever did back in Japan. Hitoka is a sweetheart, but she frets about many things. Here she doesn’t have to worry about her brothers so much, and she can actually be a kid here without any responsibilities. Shimizu’s been wonderful for her, as well.”

Kuroo beamed at him and nodded. “I’m glad, they’re cute kids. Can I kidnap them sometime and try to make them pirates?”

Daichi laughed. “Sure, just don’t let them get too close to the edge. The crocodile’s still out there. And don’t scare Hitoka too much.”

“Nah, she and I are buddies. How are you adjusting?”

“A lot better than I thought I’d be. I thought I’d feel like a father with twelve kids instead of three, but most of the time I still feel like I’m one of them. Suga and Asahi treat me no different than when I was their age, and somehow it fills me with a sense of relief.”

“You don’t feel too much like a kid though, right? You still feel like doing… adult things?” Kuroo’s voice was low and sultry, and as he spoke he leaned a little closer to Daichi while he ran his fingers down his arm. Daichi felt his face grow hot, but his nervousness wouldn’t keep him from any challenge, especially when he was very interested in what Kuroo was hinting at. 

He raised his face toward Kuroo’s, his eyes lingering on the lips in front of him curling into a wide grin.

“I definitely wouldn’t mind doing certain adult things. What did you have in mind?”

Kuroo chuckled as he leaned further toward him, starting off with a gentle kiss that felt just perfect. He felt Kuroo’s hand curl around his back and settle on his waist, pulling him in as they explored each other’s lips. The nerves had entirely fluttered away, and Daichi felt perfectly relaxed as the warmth spread from his lips and flowed throughout his body. 

Kuroo pulled back a moment, his eyes fluttering open as he gave Daichi a shy smile.

“So, how long do we have before you have to go back to Karasuno?”

“Oh, about that… Suga and I talked before, and he said they’ll keep the kids safe all night.  So, I don’t really have to go back for a while.”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up, his smile stretching across his face. “Hmm, all night, huh? I wonder how we’ll pass the time.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and laid down on the blanket. His hand gripped onto the lapel of Kuroo’s coat and yanked him down with him.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! This was the first Kurodai Week story I wrote, and it took me a long time (for obvious reasons). Let me know what you think, I love comments!! :)   
> Thank you all for your support during this most awesome of weeks and to all those who participated, I loved every minute of it :D


End file.
